Kamen Rider x Kantai Collection: Shipgirl Simulation!
by Dragonite jin
Summary: Taiga Hanaya, the famed Kamen Rider Snipe, has been somehow sent to the world of the Shipgirls. Now he faces a true enemy and more troubles that awaited before him like never before. Join him in a new quest as battles against the Abyssals and find a way back home with his...Fangirls! Can Taiga take the mantle and be the legendary Kamen Rider...ADMIRAL SNIPE!
1. Bang! Welcome Admiral Taiga!

**Note: Sets place during the Chronos saga.**

Chapter 1: Bang! Welcome Admiral Taiga!

A 29 year old man appeared before a beach, he wore a yellow jacket that had 3 stripes that go through the middle to the sides, the top being black the middle being orange and finally red at the bottom, over a plain black t shirt. He also wore dark green army pants, black boots. As well as his hair, he had black hair of course but with white hair on the sides. This man had a troubled past and it really struck him hard changing his kind and soft attitude to a bitter and hard man. A certain incident made him this way and right now he's famed for being called the "License-less doctor".

He isn't ordinary as he would seem, he was an expert in radiology and thus was skilled in marksmanship because of it. As well he has hand-to-hand combat experience, making him dangerous in any way. You might think he's evil and all but he just once to get rid all of the things that threaten humankind. His name?... It's Taiga Hanaya.

Taiga, the famed Kamen rider named Snipe, was initially confused on where he was right now. He's no longer in his own abandoned hospital which he deemed as his headquarters and home along with his trusted partner Nico, and was instead on a beach, a peaceful one too.

"Good grief. I don't know what on earth happened to me but as far as I can remember…" Taiga tried to recall but wasn't able to do so. "Some kind of Chronos's tricks?"

Taiga kicked the sand harshly, he needed to find a way back and rejoin the fight against Chronos. Thankfully, he still had his Gashats and Gamer Driver along with him, he will have no such trouble against any enemy, monster or Bugster. Or so he thought.

As he walked along the beach he witnessed something on the sea's horizon. The License less doctor was intrigued by what it looked like a battle, so he decided to go near as he could. He sprinted as fast as he could, stopping by a dock to get a closer look on what's happening. It appears to be a battle, which was no surprise to him but nonetheless confirmed it was one, and he could see faint figures on the distance.

"Odd. Are those _things_ standing in water or what?" Taiga mused, on the discovery. Pretty neat find dude. Taiga looked around the dock to find himself a boat to sail on, the thing is, the sea turned battlefield was dangerous for him and it was his curiosity that may end up killing him. But for the sake of returning back _home_ , he might need to find answers, even if it isn't pretty. For his misfortune, no boat was found in here, which caused Taiga to be frustrated.

Having no other choice left, he took 2 Gashats from his hand and placed his Gamer Driver on his waist.

Taiga pointed his Blue Gashat as a gun and began to press the button.

 **BANG! BANG! SHOOTING!**

A huge screen of Bang! Bang! Shooting Game appears behind Taiga as well as spawning multiple blue containers with yellowish green paint on top of them.

Taiga begans to do his signature move, twirling his Gashat before saying: "Henshin!" and twirling his Gashat again, finally placing it to the Gamer Driver slot.

 **Gashatto!**

Thus leading a screen of a character selection to be around him. Taiga motioned his left hand into a gun position and press on his Level 1 form.

 **Let's Game! Meccha Game! Muccha Game! Whatcha Name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!**

And thus appeared Snipe on his level 1 form.

Taiga proceeded to use his other Gashat and in the same manner, pointed his Orange Gashat as a gun and began to press the button.

 **JET COMBAT!**

Like the other Gashat, the huge screen of the Jet Combat Game appeared behind Snipe but this time with a small black, white, and orange fighter aircraft-themed support robot with Gatling guns for arms. This was the Combat Gamer!

Snipe placed his Jet Combat Gashat into the second slot of the Gamer Driver.

 **Gashatto!**

"Tactics Level 3" Taiga said as he pulled the Gamer Driver lever.

 **Gacchaan! Level up!**

 **Ba-Ba-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! Bang Bang Shooting! Go!**

The Combat game flew around before going on top of Snipe becoming a part of his armor.

 **A Gatcha!** **Jet! Jet! In the Sky! Jet! Jet! Jet Combat!**

"Mission start!"

And thus was Kamen Rider Snipe Level 3. Snipe began to fly thanks to the power of the Combat Gamer that enables him to fly in the first place. Snipe remembered how he was able to beat Ex aid and Brave in their level 3 forms that one time, though he didn't realize he should've done that while fighting against Genm (Watch Episode 13 of Kamen Rider Ex aid, you'll know what I mean).

As Snipe neared to the battle that was taken place before him, he found very intriguing things that perked his attention. The figures were all…Girls! Few girls that looked normal-ish… Against some weird, emo, monster wearing white haired girls. Okay.

"Some kind of killer catfight around here…" Taiga mused on the sight. "They pretty look decent with their looks but how were they able to stand on the water…AND HOW ON EARTH ARE THEY USING THE SIMULATION GAMER WITH NO BELTS?! With very different but cool, similar looking weaponry like mine!"

Taiga wondered what action to take, since 1) this was an all-out battle between FEMALES only 2) Which side he would take and 3) Are any of these two groups were able to help him in some way to get back home? Taiga figured to wait but as soon as he saw some weird looking ball things with a mouth **(Abyssal cat fighter)** that was straight coming for him, he decided to destroy those weird projectiles.

With extreme efficiency due to his experience, he effortlessly dodged the assault and proceeded to blast them with his Gatling gun, destroying them in the process. He realized more were coming for him and thus began to fly away doing an air backflip and destroying them from behind.

"Heh, been a while since I used this. Good thing I still got the moves" Snipe smiled behind his mask. "Looks like there is more, not surprising" Snipe removed his Jet Combat Gashat from his Gamer Driver…

 **Gashuun!**

…and placed it on the Kimewaza slot holder…

 **Gashatto!**

…which was on the left side of the belt and pressed the button that was next to the slot holder.

 **Kimewaza!**

Lightning can be seen from his Gatling guns and the barrel were filled with light, as it would seemed to be charging up a powerful attack. Snipe waited for a few seconds before pressing the button again to activate the finisher.

 **Jet Critical Strike!**

Snipe began barraging the incoming projectiles with his Gatling guns, before the hatch behind him expand some homing missiles to add more firepower and ensure that the projectiles were completely and utterly destroyed. The bullets from his Gatling gun as well as the missiles then shoots at all of the 'White things', pulverizing them and utterly destroying them completely. Snipe removed the Gashat from his Kimewaza slot holder.

 **Gashuun!**

And reinserted to the Gamer Driver's second slot.

 **Gashatto!**

Snipe satisfied with this began to observe the area, he noticed that the girls (both the normal ones and the weird ones) had their attention focused. A brown haired girl wearing a shrine maiden suit with 2 buns on each of the side of her head seemed to be ordering her similar clothed comrades, Snipe paid no heed to them and looked at the weird white haired girl and multiple weird pointy streamlined objects with teeth's and an hollow eye that were straight heading to them.

"I'm no hero on this but I won't let a life be lost again!" Snipe charged to the incoming enemies, distracting them to instead focus on him. This eventually did the trick and they, like Snipe had intended to, did focus on him.

A robed figure that had a huge face for a hat with some tendrils on the side **(Carrier Wo-class if you're wondering)** came charging towards Snipe and released some of the white things that had attacked him before. Snipe avoided the attack but had to deal with the 'White things'. Luckily for him, the shrine maiden wearing girls blasted them with their cannons, Snipe then refocused on the streamlined objects.

A pair of streamlined objects that had their pointy end on the top while they had a hollow eye on the middle while the bottom had a teeth **(Destroyer Ni class)** headed straight towards him. They tried to shoot them with their little gun mounts but Snipe countered by dodging and gave them bullet hell instead.

2 more enemies that were similar to the one Snipe destroyed appeared but they were different, this time they had a hollow eye and below it a mouth and the pointy end is at their back **(Destroyer Ha class)** , however they were easily destroyed. Another tried to attack from him behind but Snipe turned quickly to end the thing's pointless life **(lol get it?).**

"They're not hard but merely nuisances" Snipe stated coldly. "They may or may not be Bugster… Yet let's see if they like it playing on my level"

He began to press on the button on the Kimewaza slot holder.

 **Stage Select!**

Few pictures of areas appeared before and a beach area was in front of Snipe. The area that was Snipe was in was now changed into a beach.

The enemy and the shrine maiden were in deep shock to see their not in the sea. Snipe landed on the ground and removed both of his Gashats and placed it in the Gashat Holder which is below the Kimewaza slot.

 **Gashuun!**

He brought a thick purple Gashat which is the Gashat Dual Beta and turned clockwise, so the Bang Bang Simulation picture is on the bottom. He then pointed the Gashat towards his attackers.

 **Bang Bang Simulations!**

The huge screen of the Bang Bang Simulation game appeared. As well, a small, red, and silver naval ship-themed support robot appeared out of the screen, leaving trails of water as it moves through the air. This surprised both Snipe's enemy and the 'Simulation gamer' wearing shrine maiden girls, they never knew that an armor and a powerful asset could just appear.

 **I'm ready, for battleship!**

"Henshin" Snipe shouted and placed the Gashat in the Gamer Driver slots.

 **Dual Gashatto!**

He then closed the Gamer driver lever…

 **Gachoon!**

And pulled it open again.

 **Gacchaan! Dual Up! Scramble da! Shutsugeki Hasshin! Bang Bang Simulations! Hasshin!**

Everyone (save for Snipe) watched as the Simulation gamer was above Snipe and turned upside down, splitting into three parts before being a part of Snipe's armor. What truly shocked the 'Simulation gamer' wearing shrine maiden girls was to see this time Snipe was now like them and he had a special hat…AN ADMIRAL HAT!

The fearsome rider walked slowly to his foe, the Wo class tried take a hit but Snipe felt no real damage and proceeded to attack, sending the Wo class flying.

Having no more fighters, the Wo class was utterly defenseless against her new foe.

"Play time's over" Snipe chuckled as he began to close his Gamer driver lever.

 **Gachoon! Kimewaza!**

Snipe then pulled back the lever again.

 **Gachaan!**

The Kamen Rider began to place both of his arm cannons together, resembling a battleship, and pointed towards his enemy. His shoulder mount cannons began to align and point at the enemy as well. Soon Blue energy came on each of the cannons, charging them for a big shot.

 **Bang Bang Critical Fire!**

Snipe then release a barrage of shots to his enemy, ending her life and exploded.

"Mission complete!"

Snipe gave a sigh of relief, well that was done but there was another problem. The girls! Snipe turned towards them. The girls began to rush at him.

"That was amazing, Admiral san! I didn't know you can fight!" the long browned haired one cheered happily. The others agreed happily. Snipe could only sigh.

"Admiral? I think you're getting the wrong person…" Snipe said.

"But that hat…"Said a slightly disappointed a short greyish brown haired girl with an X shaped Simulation gamer looking thing on her back.

"Are you _sure_ you're not the admiral. You've been missing since this morning!" A black haired, glasses wearing, shrine maiden girl said. The four stared at him intensely. Snipe found this really awkward, they clearly got the wrong person and besides…Who the hell are these people?! His fangirls?!

"But Haruna think so too!" said a long, grey haired girl named Haruna.

Snipe shook his head and removed his Gashat, turning him back to his human form while saying: "Look, I'm not the admira-WOAH!" Taiga fell into the sea as the game area disappeared. Taiga collected his Gashats and gamer driver before being quickly pulled up by the four.

"Ahhh thanks" Taiga thanked the four, the four looked at him now, he was not like the admiral they knew but at least the man can fight and defend himself. The long brown haired girl and the short, greyish, brown haired girl carried him while the Glasses girl carried his belongings.

 _Waaaah~! To hold a strong man like him who saved us, fought with us, and to be thanked~! I-I-I FEEL THE BURNING LOVE IN MY HEEAART~!,_ The long, brown haired girl squealed in delight at thought that someone who is proper and noble to a lady. Taiga turned to face the girl with a look that says 'what-the-hell' and looked back. Yep, Taiga just wondered if these people are taking cosplaying too seriously or just extreme fangirls of him.

(Naval Base)

The four girls and Taiga during their trip back to the girl's home, they got to know each other. Taiga noted that the extreme fangirling, long, brown haired girl was Kongou. She was cheerful and has a habit of mixing English words into her speech. The short, greyish, brown haired woman was Hiei, who has an elder sister complex with Kongou, right down to being jealous whenever she is ignored. Haruna speaks in third person and is humble, while lastly the short, black haired, glasses girl named Kirishima has a habit of testing microphones. These people were weird.

The four of them learned about Taiga as well, he is not an admiral but a license less doctor (but the girls think otherwise), he is skilled in combat and prefers being alone.

"This place of yours…is it alright for me to like-"Taiga asked before being interrupted by an enthusiastic Kongou.

"Don't worry! It is perfectly safe and cozy for your liking, admiral!"

"Your comment makes me feel…uneasy about it" taiga responded.

"Are you feeling alright, admiral?" Hiei asked.

"I'm not an admiral, call me by my name; Taiga" Taiga groaned.

"Okay, Admiral Taiga!" replied the four battleship girls, much to Taiga's ire. Taiga could only facepalm at this, living with Nico was annoying at first but he gotten used to her but this, this.

This was way too much, too much for Taiga's liking. Thankfully, Nico wasn't present to tease and make fun about him. He knows that he needs to go back but how?

The four battleship girls lead him to a building, Taiga could only hope for a fate better than this. They entered and saw…Many shipgirls. Many indeed.

The whole lot of them smiled but then saw a rather suspicious man next to them.

"Everyone! Here is the new admiral!" Kongou proudly proclaimed.

Taiga could only mutter in embarrassment: "I really, _really_ want to Bang Bang Shoot Myself"

 **Notes: I was supposed to another crossover regarding Samurai warriors and Akame ga kill but I chose this over it as I wanted to make it unique in the way. This was fun and hard to do, I plan on continuing this and Blaze the Red!**

 **And speaking of the latter, I'm taking a break for now. I'm glad that I was able to go so far and I hope you all are enjoying it and possibly this fanfic as well.**

 **Bang on!**


	2. An Admiral's Reluctance

Chapter 2: An Admiral's Reluctance

Taiga Hanaya, the famed 'Unlicensed Doctor' and Kamen Rider Snipe, was outside at the docks, staring at the endless sea. He was never sure why he was here and he had found no answers. Yet. Save for a new found of enemies and girls who apparently had the same armaments like him in Bang Bang Simulations.

That wasn't to say he DISLIKED being here, he simply didn't wanted to meddle with things he doesn't know and focus on what he should he really be doing: Finding a way back home and finish 'Kamen Rider Chronicle' as soon as possible. To add in the factor, he has no place to go, has not found a place to start looking for answers as well as how he ended up here in the first place.

Taiga sighed deeply, while he may thought and believed that he may not be able to return, the veteran Kamen Rider knows that Emu and his powers will be able to stop Chronos once and for all. All he could do now is just enjoy this moment of peace.

Kongou, one of the four girls that Taiga saved and met, watched him on afar. She felt in her chest that Taiga wasn't too happy and she might have screwed the introductions a bit while ago. It caused a little doubt back on the base and while she and her sisters tried to convince the others; it didn't really ended up so well.

~ Flashback ~ **(so sorry to all those who really hate this italics wording but that's how I set up for Flashbacks so I deeply apologize)**

 _As soon as Kongou made her proclamation of Taiga becoming a new Admiral, everyone (save for the Taiga had met and saved) eyed at Taiga._

 _Taiga knew what those eyes meant: shock, disbelief and doubt. He held no hatred towards them but he knew that it's something that they don't like. Taiga could only watch in silence as he let the four girls and the rest play this part out._

" _Are you sure really didn't bring some commoner here?" A voice spoke. Taiga and the rest saw a black haired girl with red eyes who wore a pointed headgear. She wore a black and white Japanese styled midriff with yellow trimming, black fingerless gloves a white pleated skirt with a black stripe along the brim. She wears a metallic garterbelt which holds in place her back and maroon thigh-highs. "He's no admiral for sure and he doesn't look like one at all"_

 _There were murmurings and whispers on the room, most of them agreeing to this woman's response._

 _Along with the black haired woman was another woman who had short brown hair and green eyes. She wore an outfit similar to the black haired woman but with exceptions being that her midriff has a red trimming, white gloves, and finally short black pleated skirt with a black stripe along the brim. She began to speak: "What Nagato says is true but shouldn't we hear what Kongou and her sisters have to say?"_

 _The black woman who Taiga identified as Nagato simply gestured towards the 4 battleships to hear their reason for this man to become a new admiral._

" _Simple really, he saved us from the Abyssals" Kongou answered, smiling confidently. Nagato and the rest were surprised by this._

" _Yes, first he was flying around while finishing the last of the Abyssals, while dodging the attacks. One of his attack has destroyed most of the Abyssal Cat Fightesr in one go" Kirishima stated, supporting Kongou's defense of Taiga. "By using these of course" Kirishima showed the Gamer Driver and the Gashats, in hopes that they will understand how he did._

" _Not only that, he turned the sea into a land, it was amazing!" Hiei exclaimed._

" _And Haruna and her sisters saw him becoming like us in battle, as well as he wore an Admiral hat!" Haruna said happily. Among the girls, most of them were now talking to each other, albeit not loudly. Some were finally considering the fact that Taiga himself should be the admiral._

" _And that's why he is the reason that he should fill up as an admiral for the time being!" Kongou concluded. Despite what Kongou and her sisters had said about Taiga and his feats, Nagato was still unconvinced._

" _If you're going to tell me such nonsense, then you should've said so" Nagato bluntly replied._

 _The four battleships took a few seconds to process what they heard before shouting together "EHHHHHH?!"_

" _It's the truth-!" Kongou tried to reason before stopped by Taiga, who had his hand placed on her shoulder. Kongou blushed at the contact before looking at Taiga._

" _It's alright, I'm not from here anyways" Taiga smiled. Taiga looked at Nagato, and in response the black haired woman stared back at him. "I'll leave here and you can go about your business but what Kongou and her sisters says is the truth"_

 _Taiga broke away and collected his stuff from Kirishima before leaving the room, leaving Nagato and the rest of the girls behind._

~ Flashback ends ~

 _That woman… she does reminds me of myself_ , Taiga thought about Nagato as he stared at the endless sea. _What can I do here anyways? I'm no admiral and I know nothing to be like one!_

The Unlicensed Doctor heard footsteps coming towards him but he didn't look or respond to the one who was approaching him.

"Are you alright?" Kongou asked, wanting to find a way to comfort her 'beloved'. "AH! I realized I never told her and anyone your name!" Kongou slumped down disappointedly, truly she can get carried away sometimes. Taiga chuckled a bit before responding:

"What Nagato said was right, I'm no admiral and I don't know how to be one" Kongou felt sad upon hearing this, she wanted Taiga to be happy but she couldn't do anything to stop her heart from aching. "I'm not from here anyways so I better go…"

Taiga began to walk away as Kongou could only watch in silence. Taiga stopped for a moment and looking past his shoulders he spoke before walking away again: "I usually don't do this but I'm glad you tried to convince the others to let me be an admiral"

As Taiga walked further from Kongou, he thought to himself _: I can't stay here anyways. I need to find a way to get back._

Upon hearing this, the brown haired girl could feel her heart beating, a sudden spark of warmth clearing the sadness away. Kongou let out a cheery smile before going towards Taiga. It appears that she may get what she wanted after all.

(Naval Base – With Nagato)

Nagato was sitting down with her infamous 'Gendo Pose', this because of the incident with the 'mew admiral' happened earlier.

With the information provided by Kongou and her sisters, could it be true? Nagato wondered. She, and every other Shipgirls around here, never seen or heard a man to have a power to wield such a power of a naval vessel before! IF he does wield one…what kind of firepower and strength does it have? Furthermore, Hiei did mention that the man was able to turn the sea into land?

Nagato sighed deeply and brushed away the locks that was covering her eyes.

"Everything alright? Nagato~" Mutsu playfully asked as she went to Nagato.

"Nagato took a glance to see Mutsu before turning away, replying: "Just about that person… Do you believe what Kongou said was true?"

"Well, I'm not too sure about that…But if she says is true then we might need to experience it by ourselves if necessary no?" Mutsu answered.

"Considering the fact that the Admiral is missing, I have no choice but see the abilities of him and review if he's worthy or not to lead us" Nagato decided, removing herself from her seat and left the room all the while Mutsu walked beside her.

 _Commoner, I'll see your abilities personally_ , Nagato thought as she walked to find the commoner.

(Naval Base – restaurant, with Taiga and Kongou)

Taiga really didn't much thought that Kongou would follow him. He never knew why but he believed that she still seems to be supporting in her judgement, which Taiga is to be the admiral, despite his refusal to become one. Perhaps, he could humor her… somehow.

Kongou who was sipping on her tea, noticed Taiga's behaviour decided to ask him: "is there a problem? Do you want anything?"

"Nah, but you don't need to follow me. I wasn't planning to stay here anyway" Taiga replied.

"But I do want you to be here. It's quite rare for a man like yourself to fight alongside us" Kongou exclaimed _. And besides, I'm going to marry you_ …, Kongou thought before giggling to herself. "And besides, it will surely benefit us and we will be able to stop the abyssal fleet in no time"

Taiga sighed. This world or wherever the unlicensed doctor is, became a huge problem from him. But curiously, these Abyssals were like the girls except corrupted in one way. He had no knowledge of this world and he had to admit, he was stupid enough not to ask about it in the first place.

"Say Kongou, why are you and the other girls fighting the Abyssals anyway?" Taiga asked. Kongou finished her tea and looked at Taiga with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, to put it simply: the Abyssals have pretty much taken over the seas, and thus special human girls who don weaponized outfit and possess the spirit of naval vessels known as Shipgirls are the only ones capable of countering them" Kongou answered.

 _Shipgirls huh? They possess the spirits of naval vessels. Quite interesting_ , Taiga wondered before continuing.

"What happens when you die or be destroyed?" Taiga questioned.

Kongou, taken aback by Taiga's question, stammered "W-well I uh I, don't know much but Kaga knows something! Hehehe" Kongou rubbed on the back of her head as she gave Taiga an odd smile. Taiga simply not to dwell on this further and decided to pass for now, until he meets Kaga, another Shipgirls he possibly assumed.

"Well, thanks anyways" Taiga said as he pat Kongou's head, which made her happy as he made contact with her (in fact being with Taiga makes her automatically happy). It reminded Taiga of how Nico would act, always cheery and happy albeit she can be serious in certain things but for Kongou…She seems to be clingier than Nico was. But Taiga didn't mind, at least.

As the two were quite enjoying the peace, it was interrupted by the presence of Nagato and Mutsu.

"Oh, it's _you_. What do you want?" Taiga asked, as he gazed at Nagato. The latter only narrowed her eyes before informing Taiga.

"You, I want to see you in action. Should you prove yourself that what Kongou and her sisters said is true than you'll be worthy, however if you're unable to… Then get out of this place" Nagato warned Taiga, who is not fazed by her remarks.

"Interesting. I accept your challenge" Taiga confidently said before a hand grabbed hold on his sleeve.

"Are you really sure about this? I mean she is pretty strict about it" Kongou advised to Taiga.

"I'm not one who turns down challenges" Taiga replied before looking back at Nagato "When do we start?"

"Now" Nagato simply answered.

(Naval Base – Training area)

Taiga, Kongou, Nagato and Mutsu were at the training area to see Taiga's prowess on combat as well as proving Kongou's statement of said person. While the four has occupied the area, there are some who are training, but they don't mind after all the more witness means how true or not the evidence is.

Taiga placed the Gamer Driver on his waist, allowing it to form a belt around him and took out the Gashat Dual Gear Beta. Why he chose it first rather than his other Gashats? Well he wanted to prove to Nagato that he can fight even if he isn't an admiral.

"I'll show you my power" The Unlicensed Doctor muttered as he turned the Gashat Gear Dual Beta.

 **Bang Bang Simulation!**

The huge screen of the Bang Bang Simulation game appeared. As well, a small, red, and silver naval ship-themed support robot appeared out of the screen, leaving trails of water as it moves through the air. Kongou smiled as she saw the battleship that was used by Taiga to save her and her sisters as she turned to look at Nagato and Mutsu, they had their faces to be in shock but Nagato tried to quickly hide it. Kongou could only smug at this, looks like she WAS right after all.

 **I'm ready, for battleship!**

"Henshin!" Taiga shouted and placed the Gashat in the Gamer Driver slots.

 **Dual Gashatto!**

He then pulled the lever open…

 **Gacchaan! Dual Up! Scramble da! Shutsugeki Hasshin! Bang Bang Simulations! Hasshin!**

As the Simulation gamer was above Taiga, he turned into Kamen Rider Snipe level 2 before the Simulation gamer turned upside down, splitting into three parts before being a part of Snipe's armor. Thus became Kamen Rider Snipe level 50!

Nagato simply blinked as she saw Snipe's arsenal, wear and finally his hat! Kongou was telling the truth after all! She noticed her hands were shaking but she only clenched her fists. So what if he is similar to her and the other Shipgirls?! Now it's time for the abilities but she had to admit, Snipe really looked cool with the hat as an extra bonus!

Mutsu, on the other hand, had her jaw dropped after seeing that. The man was indeed similar but only through the use of the Belt thing and those weird coloured objects. But she must dare say, it is pretty impressive for someone (a man at least) to be able to be like them. She also noted that the Admiral's hat seems fitting for someone like him.

From afar, some of the Shipgirls could only fangirl on how awesome looking Snipe was.

Snipe looked at Nagato and asked: "So? What do I have to do then?"

"First things first I want you to do is to shoot those targets" Nagato commanded as she pointed at the multiple bullseye targets that are floating far away from their location.

Snipe smirked behind his Kamen Rider mask, this was all too easy for him! Due to him being a radiologist, he is quite an expert of shooting pressure points and since he is able to shoot with guns accurately and the power of the Simulation gamer giving it a 100% accuracy boost, he'll hit it in no time.

Snipe aimed his arm cannons at the targets before shooting multiple shots that hit the bullseye mark from each targets albeit destroying the targets completely.

"Yahoo! Even if he's on land he is still able to hit them!" Kongou cheered as she clapped her hands. Mutsu gave Snipe a thumbs up as a gesture that she approves Taiga's firepower and skill.

"Hmph, impressive but how about skating on the water?" Nagato coolly said. As soon as she said that Kongou and Snipe gave her a surprised look.

"I/HE CAN"T DO THAT!" Snipe and Kongou shouted in sync, as both knew that Taiga is unable to operate on the water as much as the Shipgirls do despite him having an immense firepower. This time it's Nagato's turn to smirk before giving a serious face.

"Of course you won't, after all your legs don't have the right equipment after all" Mutsu pointed out as she pointed at Snipe's legs. "It's a shame that you don't have it after all, which means you automatically don't know how to skate right?"

Snipe couldn't say anything. He knew she was right, for he has never fought in the sea except that one time when he got here.

"You're right" Snipe bitterly said before closing his lever.

 **Gachoon!**

Snipe proceeded to remove his Gashat becoming Taiga once more.

 **Gashuun!**

As soon as he's back in his normal human form, Taiga walked towards Nagato and Mutsu before questioning them:

"Still want me out?"

"Perhaps for having a great power and vassal but unable to operate in the sea, you're not worthy to become an Admiral" Nagato started and looked to Kongou, who seemed to worry about Taiga, before continuing: "But seeing how quickly and effectively you are on taking down your targets, you surely are experienced and at least worthy to be a great asset of taking command in the sea"

"Oh! And what's your name? We never heard it" Mutsu quickly asked as both she and Nagato didn't get to know him.

"It's Taiga, Taiga Hanaya" The Unlicensed Doctor honesty replied.

"Taiga huh? Even though you don't need to train about target practicing, you will be training with other new recruits, practice with them as well as learning with them. Understood?" Nagato ordered. "Your room from now on will be the former Admiral's, so be expected to do your duty"

"Yeah, I understand" Taiga replied. With that Nagato started to walk away, seemingly satisfied on what she seen.

Mutsu as well, began to walk with her but not before looking at Taiga and saying: "I look forward to the day you'll lead us to battle, be it with us or not!"

Kongou walked towards Taiga and smiled, relieved that Taiga still got a chance to become an Admiral! Her wish is finally coming true! But…

"Hey Taiga, why didn't you turn the place into something else like a beach?" Kongou queried.

"Because there's no need" Taiga answered. "Let's go"

The two began to walk away from the Training area.

Meanwhile with Nagato and Mutsu who were walking back to their quarters. Both of them were amazed of course but with Taiga's current condition, he isn't so far as to become the Admiral yet.

His arsenal is clearly impressive, I wonder how on earth he obtained his power. Also, who made those things that allowed him to possess such power? But still, he does remind me of…me Nagato sheepishly thought. He's totally in my book if he does become an Admiral

Mutsu, noticing Nagato's behaviour walked closer and tapped Nagato by the shoulder "Something wrong?"

"Not at all" Nagato's only response.

(Naval Base – Former Admiral's nope it's now 'Admiral' Taiga's room)

 _This is where I'm staying?_ Taiga thought as he saw the room. It had a desk, chairs, a futon, couple of windows with curtains, a chest as well as a mattress. _Whoever this Admiral is, he or she lived a simple life I guess, much better than in my old place._

"So Taiga, how'd you like your room?" Kongou cheerfully asked.

"It's fine" Taiga said before slumping down on the chair and laying down his stuff on the desk. Taiga sighed deeply before motioning Kongou to leave "You can leave now. I'm going to rest"

"But I want to be with you, no matter what!" The brown haired girl protested.

"It's going to make me feel uncomfortable if you're going to just stare at me and do nothing" Taiga complained.

"I'll leave as I feel like it, pretty please?" Kongou negotiated as she sat on top of Taiga, with the latter unable to push her off.

Taiga deciding to end this quickly so he can get some peace and quiet, answered back "All right. As long as you don't make any noise. I'm going to take a nap… Or a sleep for that matter" Yeah, he should. He had a long day after all.

Cheering on the back on her mind, Kongou leaned forward, her body making contact with Taiga, deciding to sleep with her 'beloved'. Taiga felt uncomfortable, but eventually decided to let it 'slide' for now.

He still needs to get used to this world, at least.

 **Notes: Heh, looking back on this chapter. I made some improvements and I'm quite happy on how it turned out. Sorry for not updating, I was too lazy and too happy with my holiday :)**

 **Now all of you are asking: WTF why Taiga isn't able to do skating he has Simulation gamer so why not? Answer is, he can't since he uses it on land and the flaw of his level 50 form, is that he's too heavy, like a tank. To top it all off, he has no experience in fighting in the sea except on the land. It will be boring if I keep on changing the sea to land every single time. SO it was pretty justified he has no combat and training, so he'll be a rookie of course.**

 **Lack of other Shipgirls except the ones I mentioned I know but some of them will make an appearance so don't worry.**

 **Read your reviews, quite impressed that everyone enjoyed it! This story isn't dead…I'm just too lazy or busy and I need to fight it.**

 **Until then, See you next Wave!**


End file.
